


Forty Six Hours and Counting

by blainers



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blainers/pseuds/blainers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert hates conferences now he has something at home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forty Six Hours and Counting

Robert shut his hotel room door with a sigh. He used to love these things. The networking, the expensive champagne on offer, everything. These days though, he hates going to conferences. He would much rather be at home, on the sofa, watching crap television with his family. He loosened his tie, taking off his suit jacket and throwing it onto the back of the chair. He would usually give conferences a miss these days, but this one had been a necessity. The three day trip to Munich had been great for business, he had met so many potential new clients, but that didn’t make him happy like it used to. He slipped his iPhone out of his pocket, pressing the home button to illuminate the screen, smiling softly at his wallpaper. It was a picture of Aaron and their two children, Matthew and Violet, eyes bright and the three of them beaming at the camera. Robert missed them like crazy, and he had only been gone a day. It was that moment that his ringtone blared from his phone, letting him know that it was a Facetime call from Aaron. He accepted the call, giddy about seeing his husband.

 

“Hey handsome,” Robert said as the call connected, Aaron laughing, while going bright red. Even after all their time together, Aaron still couldn’t accept a compliment.

 

“Hey yourself. How did you get on today?” Aaron asked. Aaron was in their kitchen, clearly cleaning up their dinnertime dishes. 

 

“Okay. Boring, but okay,” Robert replied, flopping onto the couch. He sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Boring? I am speaking to Robert Sugden, right? You used to love these things!” Aaron took a seat at their kitchen table, now focusing on Robert, his face full of concern.

 

“I know, but it’s different now, isn’t it?”

 

“Different how?”

 

“Well when I would come to these things before I had nothing at home. Now I have you, Matthew and Violet. I don’t know, I just...I don’t like being away from you or the kids.” Robert watched a soft smile come onto Aaron’s face, he wished he could have been there to kiss his smile.

 

“Rob, we’ll still be here when you get back. It’s only three days.” Aaron replied softly, resting his chin on his hand, his eyes soft.

 

“I’m being daft, I know. I just can’t wait to get home.”

 

“I know, only forty six hours, and you’ll be home.”

 

“Not that you’re counting or anything,” Robert grinned, Aaron once again blushing. “I knew you were, and I thought I was the sap!”

 

“Well what can I say, I miss you. The kids miss you. Do you want to speak to them? They aren't in bed yet,” Aaron asked. Robert gave him a look through the camera, Aaron laughing loudly. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Aaron said, getting up from his seat and making his way through to their living room. Robert could hear their kids before he could see them, Matthew and Violet’s laughter clear through the phone. It just made Robert miss them even more.

 

“Matthew, Violet, come say hi to Dad!” Aaron turned the iPad around, so Robert could see them both. Matthew ran over to Aaron, while Violet took her time walking across. She had only just started walking a month before, so she was still getting used to being on her feet. 

 

“HI DAD!” Matthew exclaimed, beaming at the camera.

 

“Hey buddy, how are you?” Robert’s smile was so wide he could feel his cheeks begin to hurt, but he couldn’t care when he was looking at his children. 

 

“I’m good, dad! We went to the park with Nana and Daddy! And Violet fell over at the park and cried but I helped her up and made sure she was okay.” Matthew said, giving his sister a pat on the shoulder. 

 

“You are such a good big brother,” Robert stated. It was true. Matthew and Violet were a team from the minute Violet was born. Matthew loved his little sister and it was clear that Violet idolised Matthew. Robert could see Aaron lift Violet up, sitting her on his lap while he shifted the iPad slightly.

 

“Can you say hello to Dad, Vi? Say ‘hello!’” 

 

“Hi” Violet said around a thumb.

 

“Hi baby girl, did you have so much fun at the park today too?” 

 

“Yes, dada,” Violet could say odd words and phrases, it wouldn’t belong until she would be able to talk, she was so smart. Obviously a Sugden gene, Robert thought.

 

“I miss you both so much.” Robert sighed heavily. All he wanted to do was hug his children. He looked at his watch, noting that it was nearly their bedtime back at home. Violet snuggled into Aaron’s chest, Aaron placing a kiss to the top of her head.

 

“I think it’s bedtime for two little people,” Robert grinned as he heard Matthew protest.

 

“I’m not tired Daddy! I want to speak to Dad more!” 

 

“I’ll be home in two days, bud. It’s bedtime for you, you’ve got school tomorrow Mister.”

 

Matthew sighed heavily at the other end of the line. He was exactly like Aaron, he was a sweet boy but had a rebellious streak. 

 

“Okay, Dad. Night night.” Matthew waved at the camera. Robert could tell by looking at him that he was tired.

 

“Night, buddy. Sweet dreams.”

 

“Can you say night night to Dad, Vi?” Violet turned to look at the camera, taking her thumb out of her mouth. 

 

“Nigh’ nigh’ Dad.” Robert smiled softly, his kids were so cute.

 

“Night, baby girl. Sweet dreams to you too.” The camera focused back onto Aaron, who had Violet on his hip, beginning their journey up to bed.

 

“I’ll call you tomorrow once I finish up here, it won’t be too late.” Robert stated, watching Aaron make his way up to the kids’ bedrooms.

 

“Okay. Have a good day tomorrow. Remember, forty six hours and you’ll be here.”

 

“I love you.” Robert said softly, noting the soft grin on Aaron’s face.

  
“I love you too, see you tomorrow.” Robert disconnected their call, feeling a lot better than he did half an hour ago. He couldn’t wait to be on a plane back to his family. Forty six hours and counting.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I wrote another fic. I think I've been bitten by the writing bug again! As previously stated, I don't own these characters, they belong to Emmerdale and ITV, I just like playing with them! 
> 
> Please leave comments and any constructive criticism, I'm still a bit rusty, but I'm enjoying writing again!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
